The First Victor
by Esther The Victor
Summary: "I felt their pain as they died I felt their tears on my cheeks I felt their screams in my throat, I felt like I was them, like I was the one dying while everyone in the Capitol cheered my killer on, and once they died, I felt their happiness, I felt their joy when they figured the pain was over, and I will never forget that feeling,never" -The First Victor
1. Announcment

The First Victor

Prologue:

_From the Treaty of Treason: In penance of their uprising each district shall offer up one boy and girl between the ages of 12-18 at a public "reaping" These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the capital then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as The Hunger Games…_

Chapter 1:

_"Do you remember watching the announcement?"_

_"I remember the announcement like it was yesterday" _

_"Can you tell us about it?"_

_"Of course"_

The Hunger Games. Where kids fight to the death seems like a good idea. Now all we have to do is broadcast it.

"sir the crew is ready"

"very well then lets go"

"Welcome" Every eye is on me.

"In penance of their uprising each district shall offer up one boy and girl between the ages of 12-18 at a public "reaping" These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the capital then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as The Hunger Games" as I finish I hear the whispers around Panem. This is certainly something they like. This will keep uprisings down. I get off the stage. There is lots of planning to do if the very first games will be spectacular. These games that will make people fear me. They will be too much of a coward to stand up for themselves. That is how I want it. That is how I _need_ it. Nothing will ruin my plan. Not now not ever. _Nothing._

_"It was the most horrifying thing I had to hear, I mean we were sending kids to fight to the death, kids that had dreams and deserved happily ever afters once the war ended, but the Capitol they took that away from them,23 children died for me to live, I couldn't live with the pain, so every time a there was a new victor the Capitol would forget about me, and I was glad but I felt bad for those who didn't make it, I felt their pain as they died I felt their tears on my cheeks I felt their screams in my throat, I felt like I was them, like I was the one dying while everyone in the Capitol cheered my killer on, and once they died, I felt their happiness, I felt their joy when they figured the pain was over, and I will never forget that feeling, never."_

_-The 1st Victor_

**Well let me know what you think. Review. Sorry its short. I need to do my homework. Until next time my fellow readers.**

**- Esther The Victor**


	2. District 1 Reapings: Garnette&Marble

The 1st Victor

Chapter 2: District 1 Reaping: Garnette Hadise & Marble Rain

_From the Treaty of Treason: In penance of their uprising each district shall offer up one boy and girl between the ages of 12-18 at a public "reaping" These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the capital then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as The Hunger Games…_

_"And what about Reapings?"_

_"At the time I felt nothing, I thought oh well they volunteered for this"_

_"And what about the ones that were chosen?"_

_"I felt slightly bad for them, but I got over it soon"_

Garnette

Oh my god.

Why did the president choose this as a punishment? Couldn't he just make ones who started the rebellion pay for it? Why do 24 kids have to battle to the death? Why does only one get to go home? What about their families? What happens to them? How will they cope? How will they go on with life knowing their child was murdered by another kid, on live television?

Its too many questions that have no answers. The only thing we could do is watch what happens. Watch 23 kids die. And see how and when they die. What happens if I get chosen? No. that's not going to happen Garnette. Its not. Its time for the reaping.

I get up and get a light blue dress that hugs my waist and then flows to my knees. It's my time.

At the reaping

"Welcome, my name is Julia, I am your escort. Now lets get started with the reaping. It's so exciting." she sighs and then bobs her way to the bowl. This is it. This is when two kids will get chosen to fight to the death. When maybe none of the two will come back.

"Amity Watson" I wonder who that is.

"Now remember you can volunteer if you want all the glory darlings."

Might as well do her the favor.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

"Oh how exciting! Our very first volunteer"

I walk up the steps of the justice building. I feel all eyes on me.

"What's your name darling?"

"Garnette Hadise" I say loud and clear.

"What a wonderful name"

"Thank you"

I look into the crowd and see my dad. I smile. He'll support me with this. Right?

Marble

"Amity Watson"

I see a girl come out of the 12 year old section. You can tell she's not going to last long. She's small and frail. I doubt anybody like her has a chance of winning. Nobody does. Unless you impress the capitol and gain sponsors.

"Now remember you can volunteer if you want all the glory darlings." nobody will do that. They'd be crazy if the did.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Never mind.

"Oh how exciting! Our very first volunteer"

A girl from the 18 year old section walks up the steps.

"What's your name darling?"

"Garnette Hadise" She says.

"What a wonderful name"

"Thank you"

"Now on to the boys" Julia says.

She digs her hand into the bowl. I have nine slips since I'm eighteen. I don't think I'll get chosen. I doubt it.

"Marble Rain" What. Not me. Not me. I get up and walk to the stage. I am going to come back home. I swear I am. Even if it kills me. And maybe it might just will.

_"And what did you feel?"_

_"When I saw that volunteer from 1, I asked myself why would she volunteer to kill a bunch of kids that are just like her? And then I figured whatever, she volunteered for this, so if she died, she brought it on herself"_

_-The 1st and 2nd Victor_


	3. District 2 Reapings: Ara&Atticus

The 1st Victor

Chapter 3: District 2 Reaping: Ara Rush& Atticus Finch

_"What about District 2?"_

_"When first saw them, I got this bad feeling, like they were going to be the ones to conflict the most pain, and I instantly felt bad for their future victims"_

Ara

Well. That was an unexpected announcement the president said. Very clever of him to go for the rebels children. Very clever. Very nice though. I think it's a good way to make them pay. I have no family. So I have nothing to worry about if I go into the games. It'll be fun to fight to the death. Especially if you train with weapons. So no doubt will I win, that is if I do go into the games. I guess we just have to wait for the reaping.

At the Reaping

I shift uncomfortably in my dress. Its so tight at the top and a bit to loose on the bottom. It was the only dress I could fit myself into. Damn my mom for buying such girly dresses. I scowl.

"why you scowling blue eyes?"

"shut up Cecilia" Cecilia is my best friend she teases me a lot.

"aw, what's the matter blue eyes, scared?" Cecilia asks.

"why would I be scared?" I ask

"cause you might get chosen, I mean a tiny person like you would be an easy kill." she teases.

"oh please they wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me"

I hear her snort.

"Welcome younglings, my name is Clio and I am your escort. Now lets get started shall we."

"Finally. My day of glory."

As Clio calls out the name of a girl I don't recognize, I shout, without missing a beat.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I watch as the younger girl relaxes and skips back to her spot. I turn my attention away from her and stalk up the stairs leading up to the stage.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Clio asks in a ridiculously high voice. I glare at her menacingly, despite my small stature.

"Don't call me sweetheart." I hiss.

"Okay, honey, then." She chirps, unaware of the snickers coming from the crowd. I stare into the crowd and see Cecilia smirking and saluting me. I just smile. I notice the cameras are on me, enough I smirk.

"Now for the boys" I groan inwardly. This is taking too long.

"Atticus Finch" I see a tall muscular person come out of the 18 year old section. He could be a valuable ally. Hard to dispose of but hey I can get him to take second watch in the final 3 and then slit his throat in his sleep. Perfect.

"Now give a round of applause for your first ever tributes of district 2." I hear everyone clap but Cecilia is the one clapping ridiculously load. I laugh at that.

Atticus Finch

Today is the day. The reaping. My day of glory. Normally people would be scared of fighting to the death but everything is neutral for me. I'm not afraid.

At the Reaping

I hear the escort call a name that I don't recognize. Oh well. Lucky her.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I watch as the younger girl relaxes and skips back to her spot. Another girl takes her spot. She's so small. She looks weak. Easy kill.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" The escort asks in a ridiculously high voice. The girl glares at her menacingly despite her small stature. She's courageous.

"Don't call me sweetheart" she hisses.

"Okay, honey, then." She chirps, unaware of the snickers coming from the crowd. I see her stare into the crowd and then smirk.

"Now for the boys"

"Atticus Finch" I step out of the 18 year old section and walk up the stage.

"Now give a round of applause for your first ever tributes of district 2!" I smirk then I hear the other girl laugh. What kind of game does she think this is? No matter. I will kill her the moment we get down to the final 5. If she even makes it that far. We'll just have to wait and see.

_"And when you saw them on the screen back at home what did you think when they went into the arena and gong sounded?"_

_"Wow, I've never seen someone do that"_

_"What about the male?"_

_"I thought he was like a giant you know, he seemed very strong,fit,and smart, so instantly knew he was going to make it to the final 6 or higher"_

_"What about the female"_

_"I thought she was courageous, when I heard her volunteer an I saw her, I was like damn she's small, and when she talked back to the escort I was like wow,I like her already, then I saw her skills on television I was like someone her size would never do that, so that deemed her courageous"_

_- The 2nd Victor_


	4. District 3 Reaping Iridescent& Cable

The 1st Victor

Chapter 4: District 3 Reaping: Iridescent Stone& Bolt Ivory

_"What did you think about District 3?"_

_"I was sad I mean the girl was pretty and all but she seemed fragile"_

_"What about the boy?"_

_"I was surprised how he held his head high I mean he looked weak but he had determination something most tributes lack"_

Iridescent

Well today's the reaping. Today two families will loose their child. But what can we do. We're not in shape to rebel again. We had to many casualties the last time. And now with the games. We'll be in no better shape than the last time. If only some one would speak up for us. Someone to lead is into war and maybe this time we'll win. Then we'll be free. I smile at the thought.

At the reaping

"Hello children I am Hestia your district escort now lets get on with it shall we" she skips to the bowl that has all of our names. This is it.

"Iridescent Stone!" I freeze. What? Not me. Please this is a mistake. This is all a horrible mistake. I start to cry and shake violently as I go up the stage.

"you have a lovely name child and your pretty too" Hestia tells me.

"Now on to the boys!" Hestia declares startling some nervous children. I look into the eyes of my friends. I only see desperation and fear.

Bolt

"Iridescent Stone" Hestia says. A girl from the 16 year old section walks up the stage crying and shaking violently.

"you have a lovely name child and your pretty too" Hestia tells her. She is.

"Now on to the boys!" Hestia declares startling us.

"Cable Ivory!" What? I walk out of the 15 year old section with my head high

I walk up the stage and see my little sister crying. Mom zoned out after our dad died. She kept us alive though. I know I won't come back. If I do. It'll be in a coffin. But I have to fight for my little sister. She needs the medicine. I'm going to win. I'm going to be the first victor and I'll make sure of that. I promise Felicity. I promise to win

_"What did you think about the tributes families?"_

_"I don't know I never met them"_

_"Okay say you did, what would you have done?"_

_"Hugged them"_

_"Why?"_

_"Why? I don't know maybe because they probably thought they were going to lose a child to the games, I mean I sure did feel bad for my fellow tributes families"_

_"What would you have said to the tributes if they were your friends?"_

_"Don't go into the bloodbath get the closest pack near you and get out, run, find shelter and if it comes to it,kill"_

_-The 3rd Victor_


	5. District 4 Reaping: Zander& Coral

The 1st Victor

_"District 4. What can we say about district 4? Two volunteers."_

_"Surprised, very surprised"_

_"What did you think about them"_

_"We'll when I saw the female I was like she's going to get loads of sponsors, and when I saw the male I was like wow that's brave of him, a 12 year old!"_

Chapter 5: District 4 Reaping: Zander Le & Coral Hathaway

Coral Dwindle

We were all surprised, shocked, and scared. No one wants their children to die young. At least not my dad. He has trained me since he heard the announcement. He wants me to bring honor to my district. How is killing kids brining honor to your district? My name is Coral. I am as others say, 'the most beautiful girl in the whole district'. I have bronze hair that's curled today. I have the figure of a woman. Which is a great achievement for a 15 year old. My friends were told by their parents that my mother was the most beautiful woman in all of district 4. But she died. Swimming accident. She was out there while a couple of sailors were harpooning fish and they 'misstated' her as a 'mermaid' since she was so beautiful. Seriously mermaid? Anyways when she died the whole district was depressed because she was the most beautiful and kindest woman alive.

"Coral it's almost time!"

"Going dad!"

I pull on a light green dress that hugs me in all the right places. I put on some gray shoes and walk downstairs. My dad says I have to look my best when I volunteer. Hasn't he thought about my future? What if I end up like mom? Dead. How would he cope. I am an only child after all.

At the Reaping

"Welcome, welcome to the very first annual Hunger Games" As if on cue the whole district claps. My father had told everyone that as soon as the escort finished saying the name of the tribute I was going to volunteer. He had that proud look In his eyes. So now he basically put me in a box without any holes.

"Lets get started shall we?"

The escort bobs her way to the reaping bowl. This is it. My day of 'glory' has arrived.

"Pearl Dwindle!" I remember her. She is the nicest girl in my grade.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I say.

"well come on up"

I smile on my way up. I can't let anyone see past my façade.

"What's your name?"

"Coral Hathaway" I say loud and clear. Everyone starts clapping. I spot my dad in the crowd and see tears of joy in his eyes. I know my dad wants me to win but what if I don't? what if I fail and never come back? What will he do? Coral don't think like that. Not now. Just smile and do what you must. It's the only way you can come back alive.

Zander le

"Welcome, welcome to the very first annual Hunger Games" The whole district claps. Why are they clapping. My dad said that there was a man saying that his daughter was going to volunteer to be apart of them games. Said she was 15. I don't know her since I'm just twelve. And besides there's no was that I'll volunteer.

"Pearl Dwindle!" says the escort.

Poor girl.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I hear someone say.

On her way to the stage she smiles. How could she be happy? Then I realize who she is. She's Coral Hathaway. Every guys dream of perfection. Of beauty. She looks like her mother. Such a tragedy that her mom died. She was the most beautiful woman in the district. Every girls roll model. Still is actually. My mother says that dad is the most handsome man in the whole district. My twin brother and I look like him. Except I have a scar on my face from a fire.

"What's your name?"

"Coral Hathaway" The one and only.

"now onto the boys!"

"Victor Le!" I freeze. That's my twin brothers name.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I scream.

I can tell I startled the kids at the 12 year old section. I walk stiffly to the stage. I look into the crowd and see molly, my crush, and my brother, who is looking down at the ground as if he were mad at it. I know what he's thinking. He wants to be up here not me. He's thinking it'd be better if he was dead. But I'm not going to let that happen. No way. I plan on winning this even if I'm 12. I'll be the 1st victor. Even if it means I have to kill kids to come back home.

_"What did you think about them when they were in the games?"_

_"Incredible. Seriously incredible"_

_"What about the interviews?"_

_"The girl definitely will break some hears if she dies, and when I heard her speak about her mom I was like mermaids? Are they even real?"_

_"Hahaha. That's what I thought too"_

_"I'm pretty sure thats what everyone thought"_

_"Hahaha"_

_"But for the boy, oh that was something, his love for his brother was heartwarming and he's a charmer"_

_-The 4th Victor_


	6. District 5 Reaping: Ayani&Isaac

The 1st Victor

_The only thing stranger than fear is hope. -President Snow_

_"District 5 the Power District"_

_"Yup"_

_"It was a young lady and a young man"_

_"I gotta say the female was spectacular in the games"_

_"The male too. Don't forget the male"_

_"I don't think I can"_

Chapter 6: District 5 Reaping: Ayani & Isaac

Ayani

I wake up with the sun in my face. Today's the reaping. Oh joy! -note the sarcasm there- I understand that if we rebelled and caused so much problems but seriously what kind of punishment is this.? Why would you target the little ones? This isn't punishment. It's torture. Someone has to do something. Someone has to change the presidents mind. No one wants to die young. They all want to be happy and safe. But I guess now even that was taken away from us. Our freedom. Our safety. Our courage. What's next? Our hope. Someone needs to stop this. Stop thinking those thoughts Ayani. No ones going to stop it. Not for a good time. So just sit through the reaping today and hope you don't get chosen. What if Mac get's chosen? What about Magna? No they're not going to get chosen Ayani. Their not. So calm down, put on your dress, and go make oatmeal for breakfast.

I put on a green dress that has tiny flower prints on the bottom. I like flowers. They're beautiful. I'm not exactly stunning or gorgeous. I have hazel eyes. Dirty blonde hair, -which is rare because usually kids are born with red hair- that's always in a pony tail or braid. My skin is tan, but not quite olive and I have freckles. Usually people here are pale and stick out because of their red hair and dark green eyes.

I go downstairs and start to make breakfast.

*Flashback*

I wake up with the sun and make my father breakfast, usually oatmeal. I give him a quick kiss goodbye and gather my things for school. My friends and I walk a little more silently to school, now that the new law has been passed. The teachers don't look at the students the same either, knowing one of their students could die a terrible death. I spend the day trying not to pass out and I am always immensely relieved when I don't. Then I go back home to complete my homework and cook soup for dinner with whatever we have and wait till my dad gets home. We eat together and talk about our days. Then, I go read by candle (lamp, if they feel like splurging) until my father makes me go to bed.

*End of Flashback*

"Hello Ayani"

"Hello father, how did you sleep" I smile at him. Me and my dad are close. My mother left us before I wasn't a year old. Its not something I dwell on, but I have a feeling it was about me. I was born seizing, and that moment on fainted about once or twice a week. My father says it was simply because "Merle didn't get the life she wanted" We both hope that shoe does one day get what she wants. My father, Isaac, is very poetic and loves to read anything he can get (which isn't much) and is incredibly intelligent. My father, being a medical scientist, knows that there is something very wrong with my brain because of my fainting. Usually, my faints leave me unconscious for over ten minutes. But father doesn't like to talk about it, especially with me.

We finish our oatmeal silently. The we head to the reaping. Father says it's so he can celebrate that I didn't get chosen.

At The Reaping

Welcome, my name is Aurelia I am your escort!" Aurelia says while clapping her hands.

"Now lets start with the girls, and remember you can volunteer"

She makes her way to the Reaping bowl. There are three slips that have my name since I'm only fourteen.

"And our lucky female tribute is-" I'm so nervous.

"Ayani Williams!"

But… I only had three slips. Three. How is that possible? I'm suppose to go hug dad and cry tears of joy because I wasn't chosen. Not this. Somebody please help me. I'm only 14. I'm too young. I hate the capitol. I hate it. Why couldn't we just win the war. That way we wouldn't have to go through this.

I go up the steps and get to my spot.

I guess I'll fight for a while until I run into a desperate tribute trying to get home to their family. But either way, 23 kids will still die. 23 families will have lost a child to the games. One of those families will probably be one of mine.

Isaac

At The Reaping

"Welcome, my name is Aurelia I am your escort!" Aurelia says while clapping her hands.

"Now lets start with the girls, and remember you can always volunteer"

She makes her way to the Reaping bowl. I hope my twelve year old sister doesn't get chosen. Her name's Elicity. She's so adorable. Green eyes. Red hair. Always smiling. Freckles covering her cheeks and some of her nose. She's everyone's ray of sunshine. I will protect her with everything I am.

"And our lucky female tribute is-" Please Don't be Elicity. Please.

"Ayani Williams!"

I see a girl from the 14 year old section walk up the stage. She's wearing a green dress that has flowers at the hemline. They say she's the smartest person in school. Well I hope her brains can help her win the games.

"Now onto the boys!" says Aurelia. Not me. Not me. Not me. No-

"Isaac Emerson!" Well I guess the odds aren't in my favor.

As I make my way up the stage I catch Elicity's eyes. She's on the verge of tears while another girl is trying to sooth her. I guess I can try and make it back for her. But I can't guarantee it. Maybe Ayani can win and bring all the 'glory' to our district. I _hope_.

_"In the games what struck you the most about them?"_

_"The alliance."_

_"Really? How so?"_

_"They were like brother and sister"_

_"Yes they were"_

_"They were always for each other and that touched my heart, you never see that anymore"_

_"No you don't sadly you don't"_

_"Bt it's understandable considering that will make the impact of their death very, VERY hard And you can't exactly mourn a death in the arena"_

_-The 5th Victor_


	7. District 6 Reaping:Orchid&Jason

The 1st Victor

Chapter 7

District 6 Reaping: Orchid Spectral & Martin Spottiswoode

**It's so good to be back I missed you guys so much! I know I know I'm weird whoop-de-do But hey I'm just being myself which I hope all of you are doing too :D I'm so very sorry I didn't update earlier my internet connection wasn't working so I had to wait a long time and then I had a busy schedule, but I'm here now! Haha. Here's your chapter you guys and I hope to see some reviews ! (: Oh and one more thing, I'd like to thank my awesome beta - DomiHearts1497**

**And it would be awesome if you guys go and thank her for being amazing and don't forget to check out her story, Haunted- The 99****th****Annual Hunger Games**

_"District 6! Oh district 6 the Transportation District, the most heartbreaking of them all"_

_"Yes it was sad"_

_"What would you have done if you were Martin?"_

_"I would help Orchid"_

_"I'm pretty sure everyone would"_

Orchid Spectral POV

"Mom?" I twirl in my dress to face my mother who is deep in thought as she fixes my dress. She looks back up at me and smiles, watching as I twirl in place. My yellow dress fans out and falls just below my knees. She laughs as she watches me through the vanity mirror. Her eyes widen as I turn to her, my eyes doe like and watery.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why are you making me wear a dress?"

"Because sweetheart. If you get chosen then I want you to look beautiful, ok?"

"Ok." I giggle turning back to the mirror.

My name is Orchid Spectral. I'm twelve years old. I have blonde hair and dark blue eyes. I have pale skin and I'm small. Just your average twelve year old girl you could say.

"There. You look absolutely beautiful," my mom says. She smiles as she looks over me, making sure that everything is in place. She sighs and frowns, her eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Mom, why are you crying?" I walk next to her and place my hand on her shoulder. She smiles for a second and frowns looking out the window.

"No reason sweetheart... I'm fine."

"It's ok Mommy, when we get back we can play with my toy train. You could be the princess that needs help and I can be the super hero!" I smiles and wraps her strong and comforting arms around me, which I return by hugging her back.

"Sweetheart why don't you go sit by the mirror while I do your hair, ok? But don't forget to close your eyes, and no peeking!"

"Ok mommy!" She does my hair and then tells me to go downstairs and eat. After we finish, she takes her hand in mine and we rush out of the house, awaiting someone's fate to be forever changed…

_At the Reaping_

I stand in the 12 year old section waiting for the escort to call the name of the girl that will be chosen to 'participate in the very first Hunger Games'.

"Well hello District 6! Aren't you all excited for this special occasion in which your son or daughter will be chosen to represent your district for the _very First Hunger Games._" She slowly makes her way to the girls' reaping bowl and fishes out one single white slip. She returns back to the microphone and unfolds it, reading the girls' name.

"Orchid Spectral!"

Tears brim my eyes as my best friend hugs me, telling me it's ok. How is it ok? I'm going to fight against 23 other kids, to the death! I walk up the stage and when the escort sees me, she gives me a sad smile. Maybe she'll tell me to go back down and she'll choose another person. I see my mom in the crowd, her eyes are bloodshot and tears stream down her face. I decide to make her feel better by smiling, but it doesn't help as she turns away and cries out even more.

_It'll all be okay in a couple of days Orchid, you'll be free. You'll be free…_

Martin Spottiswoode POV

"Little bro, hurry up! We're going to be late and we have to eat breakfast remember," I tell my little brother Jason. He giggles and stands besides our mom.

"I'm going Martin! I'm just kissing mommy on the cheek!"

Our Mom has been really sick ever since they announced that the Hunger Games were created. She hasn't gotten out of bed, and if she did she would just go to the restroom or look at a photo of dad. Our father died during the war. He was a rebel. So obviously he was a target to the Capitol. He was an amazing person, that was until the Capitol killed him.

"There Mart. Mom ate her food and brushed her teeth, I fixed her hair too!" Jason said. Jason had brown hair, fair skin, and light brown eyes. He's 13 and the class clown. At least that's what they say.

"Hey Mart?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Orchid will get chosen?"

"Of course not she's twelve she has one slip"

"But… it's possible".

"Possible, _but _the other girls have more slips than her."

"_But _she could get chosen and she's my best friend so if she gets chosen-"

"There's no way you're going to volunteer, you're thirteen. You have a life ahead of you, got it," I say my voice rising several octaves.

"I can volunteer if I want to Martin and you can't stop me," he yells crossing his bony arms across his small chest.

"Damn it Jason, don't you understand?! If you volunteer I'm going to lose you just like I lost dad, I'm going to lose you to the capitol, the same monsters that took dad's life! I'm not going to lose you Jason not like I lost dad! I'm not going to lose you. I'm not going to lose you." My voice falters and I feel my chest tighten.

He has tears in his eyes."I didn't mean to Martin, I'm sorry."

"It's ok little fellah, it wasn't your fault you didn't mean too." I hug him. "Now let's go ok?"

"What if I get picked?"

I shake my head. "You won't get picked Jason, I'll make sure of it, I promise"

_At the Reaping_

"Welcome darlings! I am Camilla, your escort for the Games. Now shall we get started with the reaping? Ladies first!" She digs her hand into the girl's bowl and returns back, carefully peeling back the folded edges to reveal the girl awaiting her death.

"Orchid Spectral!" The look on Jason's face… I can't stand it. I told him she wouldn't get picked. She's just twelve. Tears brim her eyes as her best friend hugs her and tells her something. Orchid walks up the stage and when the escort sees her, she gives her a sad smile. Orchid stares into the crowd and smiles. I don't have to look back to see who she's looking at, it's her mom. She's trying to make her mom feel better… at least she's trying.

"Well, now onto the boys!" Camilla says. She digs her hand into the clear bowl and walks right back to the microphone, once again unfolding the boy accompanying her.

_Don't let it be Jason. Don't let it be Jason. Don't let it be Jason._

And it's not Jason Spottiswoode that's called. It's his brother, Martin Spottiswoode. It's me… I'm going to die…

Jason's POV

"No," I whisper. I look back and forth between my brother and Orchid, bile rising in my throat. First Dad dies, Mom gets sick, Orchid and Martin are reaped for the Games. The world must really hate me…

I gaze at him through my tears. I can see camera men capturing our interaction as he mounts the stage. As he mounts to his death. Oh brother, what have you done to deserve this? It's me who should be up there, who should be shaking hands with Orchid. My brother and my crush are going to fight to death. They're going to fight to the death and only _one_ can come home. But what bugs me to the core, is who should I root for? My crush Orchid Spectral? Or my brother Martin Spottiswoode? One of them will have to die so the other can come home. Safe and sound…

**Sooooo? What did you think? Don't forget to review follow and favorite! Any one of those are fine but it would totally make my day if you review :D oh I remember someone asked to reserve the spot for the female tribute of district 8, if you are that person can you review, I accidentally deleted some of my pm's but meanwhile I will put up the tributes for all the districts and the escorts too. Thanks guys and thank you my amazing beta, DomiHearts1497**

Luxury

District 1 Female: Garnette Hadise (18)

District 1 Male: Marble Rain (17)

Masonry

District 2 Female: Ara Rush (15)

District 2 Male: Atticus Finch (18)

Technology

District 3 Female: Iridescent Stone (16)

District 3 Male: Cable Ivory (15)

Fishing

District 4 Female: Coral Dwindle (16)

District 4 Male: Zander Le (12)

Power

District 5 Female: Ayani Williams (14)

District 5 Male: Isaac Emerson (15)

Transportation

District 6 Female: Orchid Spectral (12)

District 6 Male: Martin Spottiswoode (16)

Lumber

District 7 Female: Will Lockhart (17)

District 7 Male: Sorren Oakly (16)

Textiles

District 8 Female: Lacy Galloway (18)

District 8 Male: Wade Galloway (13)

Grain

District 9 Female: Mazie Ellwood (12)

District 9 Male: Rye Ellwood (17)

Livestock

District 10 Female: Eve Herriot (16)

District 10 Male: Angus Over (14)

Agriculture

District 11 Female: Autumn Odin (17)

District 11 Male: Martin Lay (16)

Mining

District 12 Female: Auba Everdeen (12)

District 12 Male: Ash Hawthorne (18)

District 1 Escort: Julia

District 2 Escort: Clio

District 3 Escort: Hestia

District 4 Escort: Aquileia

District 5 Escort: Aurelia

District 6 Escort: Camilla

District 7 Escort: Claudia

District 8 Escort: Decima (Dec-i-ma)

District 9 Escort: Argentia

District 10 Escort: Marcella

District 11 Escort: Priscilla

District 12 Escort: Laila (Lie-la)

**If there is any mistakes feel free to correct me, constructive criticism accepted (: have a good day now and I hoped you liked this. District 7 is next :D that's where Johanna's from! I'm excited to do that one xD.**

Correct answer= 25 sponsor points

1) Katniss is named after:

a) A plant

b) A bird

c) A constellation

2) Which District do Katniss, Peeta, and Gale live in?

a) 10

b) 11

c) 12

3) The contest known as the Hunger Games commemorates:

a) The armistice between the Capitol and the District

b) The District's victory over the Capitol

c) The Capitol's victory over the Districts

**Important: I have a quest for all you readers out there . I want YOU to pm a song of what best describes your favorite tribute (the ones you've seen so far of course, but you could do others as well) If I agree, you will get 200 sponsor points choose wisely my readers you will or will not be able to save a tribute.**

**Remember:**

**WINNING MEANS FAME AND FORTUNE.**

**LOSING MEANS CERTAIN DEATH.**

**THE HUNGER GAMES HAVE BEGUN. . . .**

_"If you were Orchid's mom what would you have done?"_

_"I don't know, I would've cried my eyes out, because when your child goes into the games, your on the edge of your seat hoping they live, hoping they come back, they all do of course, but 23 of them come in a coffin"_

_-The 6th Victor_


	8. District 7 Reaping: Willow&Sorren

Chapter 8: District 7 Reaping: Willow & Sorren

**So I noticed a mistake in the last chapter but it was my fault instead of putting willow I put will my bad :P I didn't see any reviews the last chapter so let see some on this one :) there's a poll in my profile so please check it out**

_"District 7, lumber! What can you say about the tributes?"_

_"It's one for the books"_

_Willow_

Before the Reaping

"Hey Pops," I say.

"Hey sweets," my dad says.

"Where's mom," I ask grabbing some toast.

"Getting your outfit ready for the reaping, you know her she wants you to look presentable," he explains.

"Pops?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"Don't be sweets you have your names in their six times, there's nothing to worry about" he says.

"But what if Rey chooses one of those six slips?"

"Willow listen, you're not going to get chosen. It won't happen, got it," he asks. I nod, but deep down I know it's not true. Today I will get chosen and I'll never get the happily ever I after I always wanted. Instead I'll get death pinned by the hands of another. A kid.

"Now go get ready."

"Fine."

A while later I'm in a dark green strapless dress, black flats, and my blonde hair is in a fish tail braid. I'm also wearing my sisters good luck charm, a beautiful bracelet, it has a metal band that has tiny metal leaves on it but in the center it has Ivory name on it: Oakland. I look in the mirror. My blonde hair, Brown eyes, my curvy figure. People say I'm beautiful. I think I'm average.

"Willow," My mom calls.

"Yes?"

"It's time," my parents say, frowning as we head out to the town square.

I know what they mean. It's time for me to be called for my death.

At the Reaping

"Hello I'm Claudia your escort for the games, it's a pleasure to be here, now we shall starts with the ladies." She digs her long nails in the bowl. She gets the slip of paper and makes her way to the podium.

"Willow Lockhart!"

I remain calm as I walk up the stage. What's the point in crying when I knew deep down that I was going to be chosen?

"Lovely," chimes Claudia.

I look into my mom and dad's eyes. They know I'm not coming back. I mean come on, sure I know how to handle an axe but I could never be capable of killing a kid. Someone that has a family to come home too. Someone like me.

_Sorren_

Before the Reaping

"Hey Sorren," Mae my little sister says cheerfully.

"Hey Mae," I say. I smile as she stands next to me.

"Hey Sorren" Sam, my twelve year old brother says numbly. He frowns as he looks out the window to see the other children trudging down the street to the square.

"Hey Sam, don't worry you're not going to get chosen ok? Remember what mom said, you're an angel and angels don't get chosen." I say trying to cheer him up. He hugs me.

"Let's go get ready buddy."

"Ok."

"You too Rowan," I say

"But I'm ten I'm not suppose to attend a reaping" he says titling his head to the side.

"But you can help," is all I say.

"I love helping," he says while giggling.

At the Reaping

"Hello I'm Claudia your escort for the Games; it's a pleasure to be here, now we shall start with the ladies!" She digs her long nails in the bowl. She gets the slip of paper that holds the name of the unlucky girl who will go into the games.

"Willow Lockhart!"

A beautiful girl steps out of the 17 year old section. Her expression is calm. How can she be calm? She's going to fight to the death against 23 other people!

"Lovely," chimes Claudia. It's anything but lovely.

"Now onto the boys," Claudia chirps.

I hope it's not Sam.

"Sorren Oakly!"

At least it's not Sam.

**Review :)**

_"What advice would you have given this pair?"_

_"Don't trust anyone but each other, be alert at all times sleep with a weaponin your hands, and I hope you don't snore"_

_-The 7th Victor_


	9. District 8 Reapings: Lacy&Wade

District 8 Reaping: Lacy & Wade

_"What about District 8?" _

_"It was sad really"_

_**Lacy**_

_**Before the Reaping**_

"Goodmorning Lathy," my 3 year old sister says.

"Why good morning Yenzie," I say poking her tummy. She giggles.

"Why don't you go wake up Wade," I say as I lead her to our brother's room.

"Okay," She squeals. Yenzie loves Wade. He treats her like a princess, always buying her fake wands and making her fluffy pink dresses.

"Lathy! Lathy! Lathy! Look at Wade!" Yenzie giggles. Since she's just three she can't exactly speak, that's why she calls me Lathy. Of course my name is Lacy.

I look over at Wade to see his hair all puffy.

"Wade you might want to comb your hair and wash your face" I say holding back my laughter. "Yenzie what do you want to eat?" I say changing the subject.

"Waffleth" Se says jumping up and down.

"Again," I groan.

"Pleathe" she pouts.

"Fine just this once," I say for like the thousand time this month.

"Hey Yenzie, want to see what I made for you," Wade asks holding up a box.

"Oh ith that another dreth," She asks trying to reach for the box.

"Man how do you keep finding out," He says pretending to be sad for our sister's sake.

"Awwww Wade don't cry I'm thorry I didn't mean to," Yenzie says with tears in her eyes.

Wade puts down the box and picks Yenzie up and throws her in the air. She squeals.

"I'm not going to cry little Yenz, I'm a big boy remember? Big boys don't cry" he says.

"Really cause last time you broke your finger, you were crying" I say. Smiling as I caught his tongue.

"That's only because I was in extreme pain" he says sticking out his tongue at me.

I stick mine out him. "Sure Bob, sure" I say

"Wade you never told me your name wath bob" Yenzie says confused.

"That's cause it isn't" he says.

"But lathy called you Bob?" She says.

"But she's playing around Yenz," he says.

"Yes now come eat your waffles while I go get ready." I say.

I kiss her forehead as I serve her food.

"You should get ready too Wade," I say to him.

He nods.

"Yenz tell mom and nana that food is on the table," Wade says.

"Okay," she says jumping off her chair run skipping to their rooms.

"Hmm what to wear..." I say looking through my closet.

"Lacy can I come in?" I hear my mom ask.

"Of course mom," I say

"I just wanted to give you this," she says handing me a box.

"Thanks mom" I say a I look at it. It's a beautiful dress, it has silver straps that are supposed to be tied together at the back of my neck. Then the rest is a beautiful teal that compliments my pale skin.

"You look beautiful sweetie, let me do your hair," My nana says coming up behind me.

She grabs my hair and goes to work. I have pale skin, im a ginger, I have light brown eyes with flecks of green in them, and I have small curves.

"There sweetie," Nana says.

"You look beautiful Lathy" Yenzie says standing at my door with her puffy pink dress holding her 'magical' wand.

"Aw thanks Yenzie but I can never be as beautiful as you" I say.

She giggles. "You really think so Lathy?" She asks.

"Oh I know so," I say picking her up and pinching her chubby cheeks.

"Lacy put on the shoes," Nana says.

"Ok," I say stepping into a pair of flats the color of teal.

"There your ready,"she says hugging me.

"Not really," I say getting nervous.

"Its going to be ok sweetie," Mom says.

"I hope so," I say

**At the Reaping**

"Welcome, welcome now is the time to select your very first male and female tribute that has the honor of representing District 8 in the very first Hunger Games, my name is Decima your Escort!" Decima says.

"Ladies first!" She says.

I fidget around praying that its not me.

"Lacy Galloway!" She says. I freeze. She called my name. She called my name. Oh my god. I walk up the stage and look in the eyes of Wade. He looks down. I blink away my years and stand straight. This is it I guess.

**Wade**

_**Before the Reaping**_

"Wakey Wakey Wade Wakey Wakey!" Yenzie says jumping up and down on my bed.

"ok Yenz I'm awake, I'm awake" I say.

"Yay! Now hurry maybe Lathy can make uth waffleth!" She says grabbing my hand and yanking me to the kitchen. Her and her waffles.

"Lathy! Lathy! Lathy! Look at Wade!" Yenzie giggles. Since she's just three she can't exactly speak that why she calls my sister Lacy, Lathy.

I see Lacy look over at me and it looks like she wants to laugh. Why?

"Wade you might want to comb your hair and wash your face" She says.

I smooth my hair down and wipe my face.

Yenzie what do you want to eat?" Lacy says changing the subject.

"Waffleth" She says jumping up and down.

"Again?" Lacy groans

"Pleathe" Yenzie pouts.

"Fine just this once" Lacy says. You can't say no to Yenzie.

"Hey Yenzie, want to see what I made for you?" I ask holding up a box.

"Oh ith that another dreth?" She asks trying to reach for the box.

"Man how do you keep finding out?" I pretend to be sad.

"Aw Wade don't cry I'm thorry I didn't mean to" She says with tears in her eyes.

I put down the box and pick Yenzie up and throw her in the air. She squeals.

"I'm not going to cry little Yenz, I'm a big boy remember? Big boys don't cry" Wade says as he tickles her.

"Really cause last time you broke your finger, you were crying" Lacy says with a smile.

"That's only because I was in extreme pain" I say sticking out my tongue at her.

She sticks her out. "Sure bob, sure" She says.

"Wade you never told me your name wath bob" Yenzie says confused.

"That's cause it isn't" I say.

"But lathy called you bob?" She says.

"But she's playing around Yenz" I say.

"Yes now come eat your waffles while I go get ready" Lacy says.

"You should get ready too Wade" she tells me.

I nod.

"Yenz tell mom and nana that food is on the table," I say.

"Okay," she says jumping off her chair run skipping to their rooms.

I put on the clothes Nana chose side me last night. Mom was to busy hugging Lacy and playing with Yenzie. Mom never really liked me. Only Nana treated me like her son. She was my mom Meehan my real mom wasn't.

"I'm going Nana," I say.

"Don't you want to wait for your sister?" She asks.

"Nah moms probably going to spend a lot of time hugging her so I think I'll go, don't want to be late" I say.

"Okay honey just be careful and don't worry" she says as she hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"Bye Nana" I say.

"Wait don't leave Wade!" Yenzie screeches.

I stop at the door.

"You forgot to give me a hug," she says pouting.

"Aw come here Yenz," I say opening my arms.

She runs into them and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thee you later Wade," she says as she gives a kiss on the forehead.

_**At the Reaping**_

"Welcome, welcome now is the time to select your very first male and female tribute that has the honor of representing District 8 in the very first hunger games, my name is Decima your Escort!" Decima says.

"Ladies first!" She says.

I hope it's not Lacy

"Lacy Galloway!" She says. Well this officially sucks. My sister was chosen for the Games.

She walks up the stage and looks in my eyes. I look down. Why did she have to get chosen. I look up and see her blink away her tears and stand straight.

"Any volunteers?" Decima asks. No one. Not even Lacy's best friend.

"Ok well your district must be very confident of you if nobody stepped forward" Decima says. She's not doing it on purpose he's trying to make her feel better.

"Now onto the boys!" She says.

I hold my breath. Please don't let it be me. I don't want to fight to death with my sister.

"Wade Galloway!" God dammit the odds are not in our favor.

I make my way up the stage and stand opposite of my sister.

"A brother and sister! Magnificent! Give a round of applause to you first tributes Lacy and Wade Galloway!" She stars to clap but nobody joins in.

All of this is wrong I don't want to compete against my sister. But one of us will have to die so the other can come back. The question is who will die for the other?

_"What I'd you think of them in the arena?"_

_"Oh, the memory still brings tears to my eyes"_

_"How so?"_

_"Think about it, your in the arena, with your family member, and_ _only_ one _of you can come out alive, and you don't know who to choose, because if your choose the wrong person, you'll be hated by your family, and that's, that's what they had to go through"_

_-The 8th Victor_

**So brother and sister? Team Lacy or Team Wade? A poll is now up in my profile so go ahead and vote for the tributes (that you've seen so far) who you want to survive the bloodbath.**

**REMEMBER**

**WINNING MEANS AND FORTUNE**

**LOSING MEANS CERTAIN DEATH**

**THE HUNGER GAMES ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN...**

**Important: I have a quest for all you readers out there . I want YOU to pm me a song of what best describes your favorite tribute (the ones you've seen so far of course, but you could do others as well) And you will get 200 sponsor points choose wiselymy ducklings you may or may not be able to save a tribute.**

**Don't forget to review! :)**

**-Esther**


	10. Hey

So sorry everyone I've been busy with school! I have to get good grades of I want my dream job! I apologize for the tardiness and all but I will update soon :) but while you wait why don't you go check out Annie and Ivy, Ivy's not there because shes having personal issues but she'll be back soon! Anyways! I'm so sorry but ill update early if we can get Annie and Ivy some reviews! So lets go my little cupcakes! :)

-Esther


End file.
